<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dangerously Beautiful by annabanana22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297694">Dangerously Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabanana22/pseuds/annabanana22'>annabanana22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Smut, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire Sex, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabanana22/pseuds/annabanana22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are home alone one night, reading your favorite vampire novel when a storm blows Kylo Ren onto your porch. Do you let him in?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dangerously Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Lot of blood, don't read if you don't like blood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fog settled <span>in on the sleepy town as the hours crept closer and closer to sunset, and then subsequently nightfall. By the time the sun had actually disappeared from the sky the fog was so thick, that someone trying to see more than 10 paces in front of them would have been impossible. And the headlights on all the cars weren't doing all that much to help drivers see, as various drivers continually honked at each other. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Most people were probably getting ready to go to sleep for the night or already safe in their beds as they waited for the morning to come. You were part of the majority in this case as you sat up in your bed, one hand wrapped a hot cup of tea, the other clutching a book, about some vampire with daddy issues who took young women to be his victims. Your bedside lamp was lit, illuminating the room in a soft warm glow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ambiance of the room made you feel as though the supernatural being described in your book would soon be knocking at your door, asking for you to let him in. You shivered and tucked yourself into the bed tighter as you read about how he would seduce his next meal into falling for his devilish charms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden car horn from outside shook you from your book, and you jumped slightly, spilling a bit of the hot beverage on your blanket and book. You swore to yourself as you set down the book, and hurried out of bed and down to the kitchen to grab a towel. After cleaning up your mess, you brought your cup and towel back down to the kitchen, you stood in your kitchen finishing the warm beverage, before placing it in your sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a window above your sink facing out into your front yard, and out of the corner of your eye you saw what appeared to be the shadow of a man standing there. You walked away from the sink before turning back around abruptly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A man?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You quickly ran to the front door to turn on the porch light and then rushed back to the window, all that was in your yard was the cheap sign that read “Happy Halloween” along with the fog that had settled in the past few hours. There was no man. But you could have sworn that moments ago there was a man standing there in your yard, looking at you. After staring at your empty lawn for a few more moments, you rubbed your eyes and yawned. This could easily be explained by a lack of sleep, which you definitely were suffering from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for bed.” you murmured to your empty house as you turned off all the lights, and checked that the doors were locked. You found your way back to your bed and placed the book on the bedside table, and instead opted for your phone, scrolling mindlessly through the various social media posts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing of great importance seemed to be happening anywhere, but your eyes caught on one post in particular. It was a small group photo from a few nights ago, at your place actually, that was just getting posted now. You immediately recognized yourself and looked through who else was tagged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You mentally listed off everyone but you couldn’t find one person. You were absolutely positive he had been in the picture, everyone who had been there was. Where was Kylo? The tall, dark, and brooding man. He must have not been in the picture but you swore he was, when it was getting taken he had placed a hand on your shoulder. You were absolutely sure, because you remembered it had felt incredibly cold, and you commented on it, asking if he needed hand warmers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now you were sulking slightly, you had been looking forward to having a picture of the two of you together. He was very attractive, and even though you probably didn’t stand a chance with him, it was nice to hang onto some kind of daydream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes more of scrolling, you found yourself yawning every few seconds, the clock on your nightstand read 1:02, and you finally turned off your phone and rolled over and fell asleep. The light sound of rainfall starting lulled you to sleep as you hoped your dreams were filled with images of the tall man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🦇</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shot awake suddenly, pulse racing for no apparent reason. Until the loud boom of thunder sounded outside your window. The clock on the nightstand now read 3:00, and your grumbled to yourself about stupid storms, before rolling over and trying to fall back asleep. You weren’t very successful despite the fact that you felt extremely tired, and after a bit of tossing and turning, you made up your mind and headed back downstairs to make more tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tea kettle was soon on the stovetop and you sat down at one of the chairs at your table and waited for the water to boil. Another crack of thunder sounded outside as the rain poured out of the sky violently. You did not envy another caught in the storm tonight. Just as you were thinking that, you heard a knock on the screen door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t really feel like answering the door right now so you stayed put, hoping they would just leave. But another knock followed, this one more urgently. So standing up you prepared your, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am annoyed you are bothering me at 3 am</span>
  </em>
  <span> face, and marched over to the front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen-” you began as you opened the door, only to find Kylo standing on your porch dripping water. “Kylo.” you breathed out. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in the neighborhood, having car troubles, and I remembered your house from the party the other night. Saw your light was on, hoping I could use a phone charger or something to get a hold of my insurance and get a tow truck or something.” he told you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, um...” you hesitated, you didn’t know him super well and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I at least come in? It’s cold out here.” he asked, interrupting your thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, yeah.” you said unlocking the screen door, “Come inside.” He pulled open the door when it was unlocked and walked inside. You were suddenly reminded how tall he actually was, as he filled up the entryway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed the lump that had appeared in your throat, as he seemed to take up every single one of your senses, you didn’t realize you were leaning closer to him. You wanted, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to be close to him. To feel his marble skin on your hands. To have his hands touching you, grabbing you, lips colliding with yours. You were standing on toes now, inching to be near to him. A flash of lightning brought you back to the present. You were only a few inches from him now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his expression wasn’t one of confusion or disturbance at your actions. Rather it was one of amusement. You felt the embarrassment flood your body and backed up suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-uh,” you stumbled through your words, “my- I, it’s upstairs, my charger.” you told him, backing up towards the hallway. “I just need- to uh- grab it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once safely out of the kitchen you cursed at yourself, you needed to calm down. On the path to your bedroom you passed a mirror and caught sight of yourself. Your hair was not in any sort of order, and you were wearing ratty old pajamas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought bitterly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>insanely hot Kylo sees you looking like this, and he still manages to look flawless.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laid on your stomach on your bed, hand in the crack between your bed and the wall, grabbing for the charger. Your fingers brushed the corner of it, but you were not close enough to grab it, so you slid further on the bed. The shorts you were wearing had risen up in your struggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally your hand made purchase on the wall plug, and you triumphantly muttered, “Got it.” to yourself. As you sat up you dropped the cord in surprise, Kylo was standing in your bedroom, staring at you like you were a full course meal on Thanksgiving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You uh… could have waited downstairs.” you told him picking the cord up and starting to stand up. “I would have brought it down.” You crossed your floor until you were a few feet away from him, you intended to wait in the kitchen with him. You never anticipated him being up in your bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going back down?” you asked, as he still hadn’t made any moves, and instead continued to just stare at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step forward, causing you to take one backwards, and continued to do this until the backs of your knees hit the side of your bed. You caught yourself from falling completely over and ended up sitting on your bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no real qualms about where I fuck you, pet. If you would rather I fuck you in your kitchen that’s fine by me.” he told you, as he towered over you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-fuck me? You want to…” you felt dizzy, not only was Kylo Ren in your bedroom, but he wanted to fuck you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that was quite obvious.” You were confused. “What, you thought I was actually here because of car troubles?” you didn’t answer him, feeling embarrassed at his tone. “Maybe I was wrong about you being smart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You still remained quiet, at a loss for words. Mind still reeling about the fact that Kylo was about to fuck you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loss for words pet?” he asked, caressing your cheek softly before yanking your head to look at him in the eyes. He seemed to be evaluating you, appraising you, like you weren’t a person, but rather a selection of meat. As he continued to look at you, he leaned down and inhaled sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even better up close.” he murmured to himself, as though you weren’t even there. You were so distracted by him undressing you with his eyes, you failed to notice he was actually undressing you. His hand was on the bottom of your shirt and he was lifting it up and over your head, exposing your naked chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naughty little thing, no bra.” he said, hand traveling down to your chest, grabbing one of your breasts. He leaned down to press his lips onto yours, you were expecting a slow kiss, as all his moves had been slow and a bit sensual up till now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that is how it started, but it quickly became more urgent, a clash of lips and teeth. He was all consuming and you moaned as he bit your lip rather hard. You hadn’t even realized he had drawn blood until you tasted the coppery tang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You attempted to pull away to apologize, he probably hadn’t intended to have your blood in his mouth. He refused to let you, and drew your bottom lip into his mouth, as though he was sucking your blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmph, Kylo.” you moaned out as he began to palm at your bare chest. Fingers expertly tweaking your nipples, further teasing you and prompting more moans to escape your mouth. You were now squirming beneath him, as he lowered you onto the bed. His journey from your lips downwards was short lived. He stopped at your neck and was biting at your skin there, right on your artery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet.” he murmured against your skin, before giving it one final nip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” you asked, lazily, brain a little fuzzy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t bite you yet, pet.” he sighed, hand winding its way around your throat, cutting off the blood flow to your brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your thoughts swam with confusion, “Bite me?” but Kylo was busy tugging down your shorts, so he didn’t answer. Once you were free of them he took his free hand and put it inside your panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, my, my, you are already soaked for me.” he hissed in your ear, idly playing with your dripping pussy. “Such a greedy little whore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You moaned and thrusted your hips upwards, trying to get more friction on your aching core. “Patience is virtue.” he chided, pressing a hand on your hips. Instead of continuing to tease you with his hand he spread your legs with his thigh, and pressed his knee to your core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then released his hand on your hip, allowing you to grind down on his knee, panties still on, creating a delicious friction. You moaned while you ground yourself onto him. “Are you going to get yourself off just from this?” he asked, eyes enraptured watching you writhe around underneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” you sighed out, eyes closing, rhythm becoming more and more frantic. You heard him chuckle above you, and couldn’t bring yourself to open your eyes, drawing closer and closer to orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had known you were this desperate for me, I would have done this sooner.” he told you, as you found yourself right on the brink of orgasm. Before you could fully propel yourself over the edge, he removed his knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes shot open, and you found him grinning above you. “What, did you want to cum?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, you shot him the nastiest glare you could muster, and he was on you, hand wrapped around your throat. “Not yet, pet.” You gagged for air as he continued to choke you, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. Your hands grappled on top of his, in a feeble attempt to remove them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your vision began to go a bit spotty before he finally let go of your throat. The air filled your lungs and you coughed violently. He palmed at your cunt before ripping your panties down. “Ready to take my cock, whore?” he asked, sliding a finger down your slit, before giving your cunt a quick slap. “Yeah, you’re fucking soaked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could only moan in agreement as he spread your legs, you heard the sound of a zipper and looked up to see Kylo pulling out his cock. The tip was flushed and dripping precum and you found your mouth watering at the sight of it, wanting nothing more than to take it in your mouth. He was watching your face with rapt attention as you took in the sight of his massive cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Involuntarily you licked your lips and he smirked. He pumped his cock a few times and fought a shudder. He moved close to you once again settling between your thighs, only this time it wasn’t his knee pressed against your core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he lined himself up to enter you, he slide his cock along your folds, eliciting a moan and a quiet, “Fuck.” from your lips. Without warning, he lined himself up and fully sheathed himself inside you, making both of you groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly dragged himself out of you, letting you feel the thickness of him, relishing in how stretched out you felt. When he was almost all the way out of you, you felt empty, you wanted him back inside you, filling you up further. You wanted to feel full again. He pressed himself back inside you causing you to cry out, arching your head back exposing your neck and ches to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth fell on your neck, kissing, and nipping at the soft skin there. The movements weren’t very specific but then they started to become more centralized, right on your carotid artery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his head up to look at you, he continued fucking into you. “What were you doing before I got here?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?” you responded, moaning out, eyes glazed over with pleasure. He didn’t respond, waiting for you to answer the question he knew you heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleeping.” you answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before that?” he asked, something you couldn’t quite pinpoint, gleaming in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reading a book.” you answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What book?” he asked, dipping down to kiss and nip at your throat again. He didn’t give you a chance to answer this last question and he bit you. Hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Kylo.” you said, trying to push him off you, but it was like he had latched onto you. He had definitely pierced you skin and you were now very concerned with bleeding out. But he didn’t let up or stop the pounding of his cock into you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pain you were feeling in your neck was immense, but it only seemed to add the pleasure you were feeling everywhere else. Your body felt like a livewire, every touch setting you off. The electricity started where Kylo was currently attached. He was sucking. Why was he sucking?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmph fuck, you taste so fucking sweet pet.” he moaned into your skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kylo are you-” hesitation laced in your voice, “are you drinking my blood?” The question sounded crazy even to your own ears. Vampires were the only creatures that drank blood. And Kylo was not a vampire. Vampires were not real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering your question, he lifted up his head from your neck, blood was dripping down his face, staining his chin with red. Two of his teeth were fangs now. You stared at him slack jawed. This wasn’t possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively you reached your hand up to your neck, you felt where he had bitten you, and you raised your fingers to look at them. Your own blood coated your fingers. You stared at them curiously, rubbing your thumb and forefinger together, spreading the blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo grabbed your wrist, forcing a gasp out of your mouth, he pulled your fingers into your mouth. You could feel his moan as it vibrated around your fingers which he was now sucking, cleaning them of the blood you had gotten on them. He moved onto your thumb, sucking and lightly nipping on to tip, forcing a moan from you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed down the side of your thumb, leading down to your wrist, which he was still holding. You moaned as he pressed his bloody lips to your radial artery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch your clit.” he growled at you, teeth grazing your skin. You reached your hand down and did as he said, moaning when you did. You felt yourself clench on him and he groaned against your skin before biting you a second time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time you were prepared for it, and so the pain was instead felt throughout your body. It created a charge that started at your wrist, where his teeth sunk into your flesh, and traveled down your arm, to your head, to your cunt, putting you in a euphoric state. It was all becoming too much, you found yourself rushed to the edge of oblivion faster than you could comprehend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo could tell. He groaned against your wrist, and continued drawing your blood into his mouth. “Are you going to cum for me?” he hissed, blood staining his mouth, dripping down your wrist, and down your arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All you could do was nod and moan for him. “Of course you are.” he smirked against your skin, and you saw the red of your blood coating your teeth and you moaned again, the hand on your clit stuttering as you got pushed on the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum for me.” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All it took were those three words, and you were set off, in slow motion you felt yourself falling over the edge, wrapping yourself around Kylo to hand onto some grasp of reality. The waves crashed over you, tugging at your consciousness as you were tugged over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blinked in slow motion, as you heard your own heartbeat in your ears. The last thing you remember seeing was Kylo’s face, covered in blood looming over you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🦇</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing you were aware of was the sunlight from your window hitting your face. It was morning, You muscles ached slightly and you itched at your neck, finding a bandage there. You shot up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were bandages on your neck and wrist, where Kylo had bitten you. Even thinking that felt weird. Speaking of the tall man, where was he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing was out of place in your room, there was no evidence that last night even happened, save for the bandages on your neck. There was no blood anywhere, and you began to question if last night had all been a dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You moved the bandage on your wrist, and saw two small puncture wounds, which were hardly noticeable. Last night was real, and you looked over at the book on your bedside table, smiled, now knowing that vampire sex was everything the book said and more. Or maybe it was just Kylo?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thank you all so much reading I hope you all enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing Vampire Kylo, and in the spirt of Halloween I just had to write a spooky fic! <br/>Have a Happy Halloween everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>